tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner's Big Brother: Cliques
Winner's Big Brother '''is the first season of the Winner's Big Brother Series. This series was first introduced to Tengaged in early December 2013. The season is set to last a number of days with one winner standing at the end. The cast is a brand new cast and will bring much excitement and drama into the house. 12 Houseguests were selected to participate in the first season of the show. These houseguests were carefully selected by Production for what they would bring into the house, what their strategy was, and how much drama they could cause. The first season is set to being on December 9, 2013 at 7 CST. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous original Big Brother seasons. HouseGuests were incarcerated in the '''Winner's Big Brother House with no contact to and from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win food, luxuries and power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Winner132. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. Unlike other versions of Big Brother, the HouseGuests could discuss the nomination and eviction process open and freely. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House on Thursday and interviewed by Winner132. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. The jury members were sequestered in a separate house and were not allowed to watch the show except for segments that included all of the HouseGuests. The jury members were not shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that included strategy or details regarding nominations. Twist of the Season The twist of this season of Winner's Big Brother '''is Cliques. 12 houseguests were chosen by Production and were interviwed with several questions to determine which Clique they would be a part of. After close consideration of all results of each interview Production put each of the 12 houseguests into their Cliques. The clique's are The Athletes, The Populars, The Brains, and The Off-Beats. That is not the only twist of the season though. Unaware to the other houseguests there are 2 "surprise' houseguests that were also chosen to compete in this season of '''Winner's Big Brother. '''While these houseguests will not be a part of a Clique, instead they will possess a golden key until the Clique period is over. With the golden keys they are not eligible to be nominated, evicted, or compete in competitions. How to Play The game will work on a 3-day rotation period. Day 1 will include the HoH competition and Nomination Ceremony. Day 2 will include the Power of Veto competition and the live Veto Ceremony. Day 3 will include the Live Eviction, the HoH competition, and the Nomination Ceremony. Day 4 will include the POV competition and the POV ceremony and so on and so forth. The HoH must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for eviction. The houseguests will then compete in the Power of Veto competition, where the winner will get the chance to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations. If the Power of Veto is used on any of the nominations, the HoH must then choose a replacement nominee (excluding the Veto winner). All houseguests except for the two nominees will then head to the diary room one by one to vote to evict one of the two nominees. The Head of Household does not get a vote unless it is a tie vote, in which case the Head of Household will cast the tie-breaking vote. The houseguest that receives the most votes is evicted from the '''Winner's Big Brother House. Once the houseguests reach the final 9 they have reached the Jury period of the game meaning that any houseguest evicted from Winner's Big Brother House now will not go home instead they will enter the Jury House. On Finale Night the 7 jury members will cast their votes for who they want to win the current season of Big Brother. Once the houseguests reach the Final 3, the Head of Household competition will be split into 3 different parts. The winner of the first part of the HoH competition will move on to part 3 where they will face off against the houseguest that wins the second part of the Final HoH competition. Whoever wins the third part of the HoH competition is crowned the Final Head of Household and along with earning themselves a sure spot in the Final 2, must cast the sole vote to evict one of the two remaining houseguests. Houseguests Voting history ; Color key : : – Athletes : – Brains : – Off-beat : – Popular